transformers_legends_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Cosmos
| end = | previous = Return of Unicron | Next = Heavy Metal War (Part 2) }} Battle of the Cosmos is a Raidboss event which reveals us the Star Sabers of Destiny. New gameplay elements were added to this event. During the episode selling brings double money and upgrading brings double XP, Gold Weapons Medals can be earned by defeating raid bosses and Super Rare Autobots were given 2x attack and faction bonuses for Autobots if equipped with Autobot Weapon. Plot Prologue: "Meanwhile at the Autobot base, Optimus and Rodimus where forging the Star Saber. But things have been weird in Cybertron. Back at Cybertron, Megatron was looking for an ancient relic of the Decepticons called the Dark Star Saber. An Hour later, Megatron finally found its location and started looking in the Decepticon Relic archives. Later, he found the Forge of the Decepticons and the Dark Star Saber. A while later Megatron forged saber to every general like Cyclonus, Starscream, and Scourge. While Optimus was looking for something, he found Megatron with his saber and his finest war generals beside him. Megatron said that he would introduce his weapon, Megatron also said that the weapon he was holding was also the Slayer of the Primes. But now things got worse for the Autobots, The Generals who was next to Megatron also had Dark Star Sabers too!! Optimus and Rodimus knew they should've made some Star Sabers for the Generals in the Autobots. So Rodimus and Optimus just go straight into battle and Megatron does the same too." Team up with the Optimus and Rodimus and defeat the Decepticon's Dark Star sabers once and For all!! Epilogue: Gameplay During missions, there is a chance of running into an event boss. The Bosses are Megatron, Starscream, Cyclonus, Scourge, Dreadwing , Galvatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave. When a boss is found, the player is given the option of fighting the boss. Defeating the boss gives the player prizes in the form of Silver and Gold Episode Medals, (which can be used in the Space Bridge), and Event Points. The higher your Event point tally was at the end of the event, the better the rewards. Raid Cards *Episode Optimus Prime x40 *Episode Optimus Prime's weapon *Episode Rodimus Prime 3 x40 *Episode Rodimus Prime's weapon 2 Rewards Rank 1-50 *Episode Megatron 2 *Episode Megatron's weapon 2 *Episode Starscream 3 *Episode Starscream's weapon 2 *Episode Cyclonus 4 *Episode Cyclonus's weapon 4 *Episode Scourge 4 *Episode Scourge's weapon 4 *Episode Dreadwing 3 *Episode Dreadwing's weapon 3 *Episode Galvatron 2 *Episode Galvatron's weapon 2 *Episode Shockwave 2 *Episode Shockwave's weapon 2 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Rank 101-300 *Episode Starscream 3 *Episode Starscream's weapon 2 *Episode Cyclonus 4 *Episode Cyclonus's weapon 4 *Episode Scourge 4 *Episode Scourge's weapon 4 *Episode Dreadwing 3 *Episode Dreadwing's weapon 3 *Episode Galvatron 2 *Episode Galvatron's weapon 2 *Episode Shockwave 2 *Episode Shockwave's weapon 2 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Rank 301-500 *Episode Cyclonus 4 *Episode Cyclonus's weapon 4 *Episode Scourge 4 *Episode Scourge's weapon 4 *Episode Dreadwing 3 *Episode Dreadwing's weapon 3 *Episode Galvatron 2 *Episode Galvatron's weapon 2 *Episode Shockwave 2 *Episode Shockwave's weapon 2 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Rank 501-1000 *Episode Scourge 4 *Episode Scourge's weapon 4 *Episode Dreadwing 3 *Episode Dreadwing's weapon 3 *Episode Galvatron 2 *Episode Galvatron's weapon 2 *Episode Shockwave 2 *Episode Shockwave's weapon 2 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Rank 1001-1500 *Episode Dreadwing 3 *Episode Dreadwing's weapon 3 *Episode Galvatron 2 *Episode Galvatron's weapon 2 *Episode Shockwave 2 *Episode Shockwave's weapon 2 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Rank 1501-3500 *Episode Galvatron 2 *Episode Galvatron's weapon 2 *Episode Shockwave 2 *Episode Shockwave's weapon 2 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Rank 3501-7500 *Episode Shockwave 2 *Episode Shockwave's weapon 2 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Rank 7501- 10000 *Episode Soundwave *Episode Soundwave's weapon Category:Events Category:Raidboss Events